dakota_farm_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Firelakes
An area reachable from the map. Unlocks after clearing all quests in Broken Bridge and upgrading the wagon to level 3. Amount of food to travel: 20 Obtainable items: '''Clay, Plaster '''Produces: Clay x25, Plaster x6 every 2h 'Characters' *'Migizi' Migizi is the head shaman of his tribe, using secret knowledge of talking to spirits to make his land prosperous. Unfortunately, it’s getting harder and harder to make them listen in the time of industrial revolution. *'Ohiteka' Ohiteka quickly adapted to colonial capitalism, setting up a clay extraction quarry and soon becoming one of the most successful businessmen of Dakota. The complete lack of prejudice helped him with building, but a series of natural phenomena interrupted the work of the quarry and seriously shaken his faith in his tribe’s beliefs. *'Susie Roftson' There is nothing more important for Susie Roftson than scientific research... and her little sister Clarissa who she has to take with herself to every expedition, as the girl only listens to Susie. The Indians call her “The One Collecting Stones”. In fact, her job is a lot more sophisticated — Susie studies various rocks, monitors changes to the landscape and explores mineral deposits. *'Clarissa Roftson' Ending up without parents as a baby, Clara became very attached to her older sister, who became her as a mother. Clarissa follows her everywhere, carefully analyzing each and every thing Susie does and repeating it through play. Clarissa loves candies and her toys, which are often tools of her older sister. *'Edward Karter' Professor Karter is not young, but when it comes to an expedition he gets wonderfully transformed. Not a single trace remains from the old professor — Edward becomes an endless source of scientific inspiration, enthusiasm and energy. Quests *'Cry for help' **''Conditions:'' ***Go help x1 ** Resources Required: *** **''Reward:'' ***Exp x24 ***Green Bucks x58 ***Clay x6 *'Stranger in trouble ' **''Conditions:'' ***Help the stranger x1 ** Resources Required: *** ***''Reward:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Clay x1 *'Tremors of the Earth' **''Conditions:'' ***Find Ohiteka x1 ** Resources Required: *** **''Reward:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Plaster x1 *'Non-Rapid Response Team' **''Conditions:'' ***Find a stick for a lever x1 ***Lift the wagon a little x1 ** Resources Required: *** **''Reward:'' Exp x36, Green Bucks x87, Clay x9 *'New Losses' **''Conditions:'' ***Find parts x3 ** Resources Required: *** **''Reward:'' Exp x106, Green Bucks x256, Clay x26 *'Help the Brothers' **''Conditions:'' ***Bring materials x1 ** Resources Required: ***Cleaner x17 ***Rye x20 ***Board x19 **''Reward:'' Exp x510, Green Bucks x1239, Plaster x31 *'Mission Impossible' **''Conditions:'' ***Go to the ritual site x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x48, Green Bucks x117, Clay x12 *'Ram! ' **''Conditions:'' ***Drive away the wild ram x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x46, Green Bucks x112, Clay x12 *'The Spirits Speak the Truth' **''Conditions:'' ***Pick the special herbs x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x124, Green Bucks x302, Plaster x31 *'Something’s Wrong' **''Conditions:'' ***Fix the winged totem x1 ***Fix the central totem x1 ***Repair the good totem x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x68, Green Bucks x166, Clay x17 *'Offering ' **''Conditions:'' ***Offer flax oil x1 ***Offer dish x1 ***Offer candle x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x434, Green Bucks x1057, Clay x26 *'Missing Totems' **''Conditions:'' ***Find the first totem x1 ***Fix the second totem x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Clay x1 *'Sisters ' **''Conditions:'' ***Find the women with sister x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Plaster x1 *'The Pros' **''Conditions:'' ***Put up a tent x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Plaster x1 *'Sheep in the Training Manual ' **''Conditions:'' ***Find the training manual x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x24, Green Bucks x59, Clay x6 *'Disappearances' **''Conditions:'' ***Find the flasks x2 ***''Reward:'' Exp x42, Green Bucks x103, Clay x11 *'An Important Mission' **''Conditions:'' ***Fill the flasks with water x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x34, Green Bucks x84, Plaster x9 *'Work Injury ' **''Conditions:'' ***Bring the first aid kit x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x48, Green Bucks x119, Clay x12 *'Obsidian ' **''Conditions:'' ***Get some obsidian x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x106, Green Bucks x261, Clay x27 *'Working Full Stretch ' **''Conditions:'' ***Bring some food x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x286, Green Bucks x703, Plaster x17 *'Indispensable Helper ' **''Conditions:'' ***Find the drill parts x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x68, Green Bucks x168, Plaster x17 *'Magma' **''Conditions:'' ***Mark magma sources x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x126, Green Bucks x311, Clay x32 *'Younger Sister ' **''Conditions:'' ***Find Clarissa x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x60, Green Bucks x148, Plaster x15 *'Verification ' **''Conditions:'' ***Find the candy x9 ***''Reward:'' Exp x26, Green Bucks x64, Clay x7 *'A Very Fast Girl ' **''Conditions:'' ***Give candy x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x24, Green Bucks x60, Clay x6 *'Sweet Tooth ' **''Conditions:'' ***Bring some candy x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x340, Green Bucks x830, Plaster x21 *'Homework ' **''Conditions:'' ***Bring some candy x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x102, Green Bucks x249, Clay x25 *'Difficult Child ' **''Conditions:'' ***Give Clarissa the cones x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x48, Green Bucks x118, Clay x12 *'A Gift for Susie ' **''Conditions:'' ***Gather the unusual stones x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x128, Green Bucks x313, Plaster x32 *'The Last Time ' **''Conditions:'' ***Gather the unusual stones x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x40, Green Bucks x98, Clay x10 *'Shama and Mickey ' **''Conditions:'' ***Find Shama x1 ***Find Mickey x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x130, Green Bucks x317, Clay x32 *'Eleanor ' **''Conditions:'' ***Find the teddy bear x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x60, Green Bucks x147, Plaster x15 *'Tea with Friends ' **''Conditions:'' ***Feed the teddy bear x1 ***Feed Shama x1 ***Feed Mickey x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x346, Green Bucks x844, Clay x21 *'Albert ' **''Conditions:'' ***Get Albert ***''Reward:'' Exp x58, Green Bucks x142, Clay x15 *'Good As Her Word ' **''Conditions:'' ***Get the totem x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x68, Green Bucks x166, Plaster x17 *'A Seeker Once More ' **''Conditions:'' ***Collect the tripods x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x108, Green Bucks x264, Clay x27 *'Clara Roft’s Tricks ' **''Conditions:'' ***Find the compass x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x24, Green Bucks x59, Clay x6 *'Clara VS Carl ' **''Conditions:'' ***Find the map x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x58, Green Bucks x143, Plaster x15 *'The Search is On! ' **''Conditions:'' ***Dig up the secret stashes x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x136, Green Bucks x335,Clay x34 *'Path in the Dark' **''Conditions:'' ***Go to the cave x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5,Clay x1 *'Justified Concerns ' **''Conditions:'' ***Fix the bridge x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x1014, Green Bucks x2494, Plaster x63 *'New Acquaintance ' **''Conditions:'' ***Question the stranger x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5,Clay x1 *'Archaeology Problem ' **''Conditions:'' ***Dig out the exhibits x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x34, Green Bucks x84,Clay x9 *'A Bad Business ' **''Conditions:'' ***Put up shelters x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x680, Green Bucks x1680, Plaster x42 *'Camera ' **''Conditions:'' ***Find the camera x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x28, Green Bucks x70, Clay x7 *'Big Plans ' **''Conditions:'' ***Photograph the dig x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x128, Green Bucks x318, Clay x32 *'Popular Archaeology' **''Conditions:'' ***Photograph the dig x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x58, Green Bucks x144, Plaster x15 *'The Right Approach ' **''Conditions:'' ***Bring some food x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x832, Green Bucks x2063, Clay x52 *'Thief! ' **''Conditions:'' ***Follow the tracks x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x54, Green Bucks x134, Clay x14 *'Carl!' **''Conditions:'' ***Search the camp x3 ***''Reward:'' Exp x48, Green Bucks x119, Plaster x12 *'Persistence ' **''Conditions:'' ***Chase Carl x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Clay x1 *'Hunting the Treasure Hunter' **''Conditions:'' ***Find Carl x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x68, Green Bucks x169, Clay x17 *'Excuses ' **''Conditions:'' ***Find Heinz’s cart x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Plaster x1 *'Bad Area ' **''Conditions:'' ***Fix the cart x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x1330, Green Bucks x3292, Clay x83 *'Inheritance ' **''Conditions:'' ***Find and return the shovel x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x28, Green Bucks x70, Clay x7 *'National Treasure ' **''Conditions:'' ***Unearth the totem x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x60, Green Bucks x149, Plaster x15 *'A Creative Approach ' **''Conditions:'' ***Collect rocks x1 ***Fill the geyser with rocks x1 ***''Reward: ''Exp x68, Green Bucks x169, Clay x17 *'Man with Shovel ' **''Conditions:'' ***Get the totem x1 ***''Reward: ''Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Clay x1 *'All Downhill from Here ' **''Conditions:'' ***Return to Migizi x1 ***''Reward:Exp x2, Green Bucks x5, Plaster x1 *'Totem Ring ' **Conditions:'' ***Place totems x2 ***''Reward:Exp x92, Green Bucks x228, Clay x23 *'Final Preparations ' **Conditions:'' ***Bring the items x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x1132, Green Bucks x2785, Clay x70 *'Where did Ohiteka Go? ' **''Conditions:'' ***Search the brothers’ teepees x1 ***''Reward:'' Exp x28, Green Bucks x69, Plaster x7 *'S is For Security ' **''Conditions:'' ***Put up a fence x4 ***''Reward:'' Exp x68, Green Bucks x168, Clay x17 Category:Locations